Jean Jacques Lindauer (1770)
Strasbourg, France area |Baptism = |Emigration = |Death = |Burial = |Father = Jean Jacques Lindauer I (1750) |Mother = |Spouse = Sophie Christine Bauer (1778-1834) |Marriage = circa 1795 |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = before 1810 |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = |Siblings = }} Jean Jacques Lindauer II was a merchant in the Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France area. He lived in Rheinbischofsheim, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany and later Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. Name variations *Jean Jacques Lindauer II, in French *Johann Jacob Lindauer II, in German Parents *Jean Jacques Lindauer I (1725-1812) Birth *Possibly March 17, 1770 in Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France *Possibly February 20, 1767 in Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France Siblings Tentative siblings: *Magdalena Salomé Lindauer (1764-aft1836) (tentative) *Maria Magdalena Lindauer (1769-?) (tentative) *Eléonore Lindauer (c1773-aft1836) (tentative) *Johann Friedrich Lindauer (bef1777-?) (tentative) Marriage *Sophie Christine Bauer (1778-1834). She was born on April 6, 1778 in Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France. She died on December 1, 1834 in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. They married around 1805. No record has been found to date in Bas-Rhin, France or in Baden-Württemberg, Germany. Children * Stillbornchild Lindauer (1806-1806) was born and died on March 24, 1806 in Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France *Sophie Amelie Josephine Lindauer (1808-?) was born in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Marie Louise Eleonore Lindauer (1810-?) was born in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) was born July 15, 1815 in Rheinbischofsheim, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany ^ *Ernst Maximilian Lindauer (1813-?) was born January 27, 1813 in Rheinbischofsheim, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Sophie Jeanne Lindauer (1817-aft1839), or Sophie Johanna Lindauer. She was born on June 26, 1817 in Rheinbischofsheim, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. She married Felix Charles Maximilien Reuss (1806) on May 18, 1839 in Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France. Notes ^ This is the Freudenberg line from New York and New Jersey. The death certificate for Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) has not been found in the New York City archive or the New Jersey state archive. His funeral notice was published in the newspaper so we know the year of his death is correct. Research *Tom Peters of Somerville, New Jersey writes on January 12, 2014: "I think that your Johann Jacob Lindauer probably married in Kehl, Baden. It is not recorded in Strassburg. There was a Johann Jacob Lindauer in Strassburg who married twice, once to Julienne Schutzenberger and then to Marie Madeleine Gunther. This is the one who is the son of Johann Daniel Lindauer and Marie Salome Ackermann. Johann Jacob Lindauer who married Gunther had children at the same time in the same years as your Johann Jacob Lindauer. Your Johann Jacob Lindauer seems to be 3 years older, born ca 1766/1767. Unless Johann Jacob Lindauer was married to 2 different women at the same time, there is an identity problem here. I find an Ernst Maximilian Lindauer born 27 January 1813 in Rheinbischofsheim, Baden. He belongs in this family group of yours. You need to look at the Evangelical Church records of Kehl (dorf), Kehl, Baden and Rheinbischofsheim, Baden to sort all of this out." See also *Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1792) who married Marie Madeleine Gunther, who may be the same personas our Jean Jacques Lindauer (1770) Documents File:Ernst Maximilian Lindauer (1813) was born January 27, 1813 in Rheinbischofsheim, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany.jpg|1813 birth and baptism of Ernst Maximilian Lindauer (1813) in Rheinbischofsheim in Germany Image:Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) birth on July 15, 1815 at 2 am, and his baptism on July 26, 1815 at 3 pm in Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany.jpg|1815 birth and baptism of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) in Rheinbischofsheim in Germany Category:Non-SMW people articles